


Состояние души

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Марш работать, долбоёбы!
Relationships: Krall/James T. Kirk
Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640332
Kudos: 4





	Состояние души

— А я тебе говорю, он его трахнул! Выебал, вставил по самые гланды, а потом порвал задницу к хуям!  
— Да ты гонишь! Что, отымел прямо там, в стеклянном кубе, на глазах у всего «Йорктауна»?  
— Можно подумать, во время атаки на станцию кому-то было интересно смотреть, что там творится!  
— А ты тогда откуда знаешь?  
— Так Гибсон в тот день как раз в пультовой дежурил, говорит, своими глазами видел! К тому же, сам посуди: Кирка хотели на повышение отправить и здесь у нас оставить, а после атаки вдруг передумали, хотя этот мудак и спас станцию! Неспроста же!  
— Хорош пиздеть, ебанаты жопорукие, обеденный перерыв полчаса как кончился, а вы здесь всё хуями груши околачиваете! А Гибсон ваш — пиздюк без мозгов: даже последний салабон знает, что в кубе атмосферного регулятора камер нет! Не зря же говорят: пидорас — это не ориентация, это состояние души! Марш работать, долбоёбы!


End file.
